chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Queen's Wish
|gold = 1010 1010 1010 |exp = 900 900 900 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/4 Ashrina [ Pleased to meet you, Volunteer Army. I am Ashrina, Queen of the Desert. ] Phoena [ Your Majesty, is it okay for you to be walking around already? ] Ashrina [ It'd be a disgrace to the royal family if I didn't personally thank my saviour. ] Kalifa [ I wish you wouldn't push yourself so much, though. ] Ashrina [ I'm not pushing myself at all. I would just like to speak with them. ] Kalifa [ Well, alright. I'll have the doctors nearby. ] Ashrina [ Bring them in, I'll be in my bedroom. ] Kalifa [ Understood. ] Ashrina [ He's so overprotective... I hate being treated like a child. ] Phoena [ But you trust him. ] Ashrina [ I wouldn't let him be my aide if I didn't. Again, allow me to thank you. ] Phoena [ No, it was, uhm...a fluke. It was really just an accident... ] Ashrina [ But if you hadn't stopped here, none of this would have happened. ] Ashrina [ Besides, I've also heard that you guys drove off the monsters for us. ] Ashrina [ Thank you. You protected my people well. ] Phoena [ We just did what the Volunteer Army naturally does. ] Ashrina [ ...I'd like to ask a favour. Could you give me more of that medicine? ] Ashrina [ I beg this of you. ] Phoena [ Queen Ashrina! Please lift your face. ] Ashrina [ We haven't a moment to waste. I'll do anything it takes to save my people. ] Pirika [ Phoena, can you get more of that medicine? ] Phoena [ I can't say for sure until I try... Uhm... ] -- Phoena opens her book, but nothing happens -- Phoena [ It's not coming out... I'm sorry. It's not working like before. ] Ashrina [ What are you doing opening that book? ] Pirika [ Ah, well, uh... How do I explain this? ] Phoena [ Queen Ashrina, the medicine that we gave you is all that we have. ] Ashrina [ I see... No, I'm sorry. I made an unreasonable request. ] Pirika [ Can't we do something for her? ] Phoena [ If it's the refining process... ] Ashrina [ What did you just say...? ] Phoena [ I happen to know the refining process. ] Ashrina [ Truly!? This is amazing. Oh, Phoena, you are the saviour of the Lake of Sand. ] Ashrina [ With this, my people can be saved. I don't know how to thank you... ] Pirika [ Phoena, did you remember something? ] Phoena [ No. Just when that medicine came out, the knowledge kinda popped into my head... ] Phoena [ I just understood that it was this kind of thing. I can't really explain it myself. ] Pirika [ Hmmm, I wonder what it is... ] Phoena [ Let's make the medicine first. Queen Ashrina, do yo have something I can write on? ] Ashrina [ I'll bring writing materials immediately. Kalifa! Paper and pen! ] [ As you wish... I shall bring them now. ] ---- Kalifa [ A report has arrived from the doctor who read the refining process. ] Ashrina [ Well? How long will it take for them to make it? ] Kalifa [ Apparently it will take a few days as there are many unique materials required. ] Ashrina [ Can't we do something!? ] Kalifa [ Those who can move will start gathering. However, some are too exhausted to help. ] Kalifa [ If only there were some kind of strong and courageous volunteer army around to help. ] Ashrina [ K-Kalifa! What a cheeky and presumptuous thing to say...! ] Hero go collect the materials. Ashrina [ I... feel more and more obliged to you every minute... ] Phoena [ Please leave it to us! ] Kalifa [ ...Okay then, it's settled. Let's go! ] Ashrina [ Kalifa? ] Kalifa [ I can't leave the fate of my country to a bunch of foreigners, now can I? ] Kalifa [ Though I can do little more than guide you, I still wish to accompany you. ] Ashrina [ Very well. I leave the particulars to you. I'm counting on all of you. ] Kalifa [ Alright, then let's be off. ] leave for our next quest now. Phoena [ Hero... ] Kalifa [ Don't all the glares bother you? Won't you rethink your position? ] Part 2/4 Pirika [ A lot of monster have invaded the territory, huh? ] Kalifa [ I'm ashamed to have to ask you to do monster extermination too, but thanks. ] Pirika [ Well, that's the job of the Volunteer Army too. Leave it to us! ] Kalifa [ So, the next material we need is salamander tails... ] Pirika [ Salamanders? Are those the lizard-like monsters you sometimes see in the desert? ] Kalifa [ Yeah, one of those species. Specifically, the kind with strong fire powers. ] Kalifa [ It's a monster that's normally very difficult to find... ] Pirika [ There are so many monsters around, surely we'll find one soon. Ah, isn't that it? ] Kalifa [ I don't want to say we're lucky in this position, but it does help. Mind helping? ] Pirika [ Understood! ] Part 3/4 Kalifa [ Okay, we've collected a lot. Finally, we've come to the last one. ] Kalifa [ It's the last one, but, hmmm... ] Pirika [ What's wrong? W-What?! N-Necromancer immortality powder? What the heck is this!? ] Pirika [ From the name, it seems more like a powerful medicine than a material itself. ] Phoena [ Is Necromancer the name of a monster? ] Kalifa [ Yes. They exist around here, brining the dead back to life and vice versa. ] Pirika [ T-There are monsters that terrifying out here? ] Kalifa [ Who knows really. There are some rumours that say it just make people hallucinate. ] Kalifa [ Anyway, the powder we are after is what this monster uses to cast its magic. ] Kalifa [ When I was young I ran into one of these creatures and saw it use its magic. ] Pirika [ Eh? Kalifa, you've defeated this monster!? ] Kalifa [ Of course not! I ran away! It's not like I wanted to get turned into a ghost! ] Pirika [ Oh, I see... ] Phoena [ So, where do we have to go to find that monster? ] Kalifa [ It's said they live in the center of sandstorms, exactly where I saw the one I did. ] Pirika [ Sandstorms, huh...? ...Oh? ] Phoena [ There are clouds billowing into the sky in the distance. Is that it? ] Kalifa [ It is indeed. But I really can't stand the idea of going in there again. ] Kalifa [ I'm sorry, but could you go in there and get the powder? ] Pirika [ Geez! How'd this geezer become her aide? Guess it can't be helped. Let's go, Hero! ] Part 4/4 Kalifa [ Good job. You guys are quite good. I didn't expect you to finish so fast. ] Pirika [ You really didn't do anything buy show us around, huh... ] Kalifa [ I was doing various different things in the shadows. ] Pirika [ Oh, were you now? ] Kalifa [ You don't believe me. What about you? You believe me, don't you? ] Hero believe you. Pirika [ Hmph, well, if Hero believes you, maybe I should believe you too. ] Kalifa [ In other words, you still don't believe me. ] Pirika [ Mmmm, I'll trust you just a little. ] Kalifa [ Ha ha. Thanks. ] ... Phoena [ Wha? Well, I believe you, you know? ] Kalifa [ Ha ha... No, it's alright. Don't stress yourself. Phew, now I feel lonely... ] Phoena [ Ohhhh... Kalifa is being all melancholic on us. ] Kalifa [ Alright. Shall we return to the castle? Her Majesty is likely tired of waiting. ] Phoena [ Yes, let's hurry. ]